Harry Potter and the Takkye Warrior
by Thora
Summary: A new girl has came to Hogwarts. This new student appears to have a big secret. What could she be hiding? Review my story. I don't care what you say. Ch. 6 is finally up.
1. Thora's History

How you all doing. I have written stories before but I've never written a fan fic. So for it's not really a fan fic. It will be in the next chapter though. I just had to let you know about the history of one of the main characters. Enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter and the Takkye Warrior  
  
Chapter 1: Thora's History  
  
The labor was long and strenuous but was well worth it when the Barleigh's found they had a beautiful healthy baby girl. The doctor held up the baby and was mesmerized by the baby's tiny left wrist.  
  
"Congratulations," she said in a dull voice. "You have a healthy baby girl."  
  
"Doctor? Is something wrong with our baby?" inquired Christopher Barleigh.  
  
"I don't quite know how to tell you this…"  
  
"If there is something wrong with our baby than I think we should know." He looked at his wife, Zelda who was looking very concerned about the baby.  
  
"She has… the Mark."  
  
The parents gasped at this and, her words trembling, whispered, "What should we do with her? We cannot keep a child with that signature of evil."  
  
"There is a chance that she will not be evil."  
  
"Yes, but there is also the chance that she will." said the Zelda. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red with the pain of her tears. She looked at the doctor and then their eyes traveled toward the squirming bundle inside the wool blanket. The baby girl seemed oblivious to the anguish around her that had been brought on by that dragon shaped mark.  
  
"I cannot believe you would give up on your daughter just because of a ridiculous fairytale of good and evil," came a slightly misty voice from the umbra. All the occupants of the small room turned toward the voice. A tall, slender woman with white, flowing hair moved into the light. She was wearing navy blue robes and a matching, pointed hat. The heels of her black button-up boots clicked lightly on the floor.  
  
"Mother?" Christopher spoke bewildered. "Mother, what are you doing her?"  
  
"I have came to take my grand-daughter. I have heard what you have been saying and wish to take the child," the woman mouthed.  
  
"But Rosma, you can't…" Zelda said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I can and I will." Rosma interrupted. "I will teach the child to suppress the evil. When she is old enough and if she has any powers she will go to Merices."  
  
"What if something happens to you and dad? It's not unlikely with You- Know-Who still in power."  
  
"Then your brother, Richard will take her."  
  
"But he lives in London."  
  
"Yes, if anything should happen to me or your father, she will move to London and attend Hogwarts."  
  
"But mother it's too dangerous to take her…"  
  
"Your brother, your father, and I are willing to take care of the child. As I have said before I cannot believe you are giving up on your daughter just because of a silly fairytale. I am capable of taking care of her and perfectly willing to do so. Now I shall go. We are going to a place where you will never find us." She turned on her heel and she was gone.  
  
"Mom…"  
  
Outside of the vast, stone building, Rosma unwrapped the blanket that confined the small bundle. "You do not look evil to me. In fact, I do not see evil in your future. I do, however see great adventure and torment. What should I name you? I think I shall name you, Thora. You probably don't know what that name means, but believe me it suits you very well. In the legends of the Takkye, that is what you now are, due only to that mark on your arm, there was a ruler of great beauty. She led against a great evil. Becoming the greatest of all the Takkye warriors.  
  
"Her dragon, Drake, could either be as sweet and innocent as a newborn or he could the fiercest. She trained him very well. She could control him with a gorgeous handcrafted flute to control him or to call him if ever she needed him. This flute had an added feature. When the time came, her one true love could hear the flute but would be the only one other than her and Drake."  
  
She paused briefly and looked down at the little girl. Her big blue eyes were now closed as she took a much-needed nap. "I wish I knew more about the history so I could tell you more about what you are. Unfortunately, I only know a few legends and myths. My father told them to me when I was a young girl. He too was a Takkye warrior. We better be getting home to your new home." She walked to the end of the sidewalk, picked up an old newspaper, and was almost instantaneously teleported to a ravishing brick house.  
  
So what do you think should I continue the story. Please review and tell me. 


	2. Harry's New Neighbor

Harry's New Neighbor  
  
Harry awoke to Sirius knocking on the door. He slowly opened his eyes and lay in his new room in his new house staring at the ceiling. He was glad to now live with his godfather but in some ways missed his small room at the Privett Drive. He didn't miss the Dursley's, however, though he didn't wish them dead. He believed that Voldemort would stop at nothing to relinquish his life. He ddn't think he would destroy the Dursleys. Though he despised them greatly he still didn't want anybody to die on the count of him, though he still couldn't help but feel slightly happy that he no longer had to go back to Privett Drive. What would have happened had Voldemort come to Ron's house while Harry was there or if he came here. He couldn't worry about that now though. He raised up and stretched. He reached over to the side table and put on his glasses. He slowly got to his feet and looked out the window. There was a girl sitting under a tree in the yard across the street that he had never seen before. He knew the man who lived in the house but he never seen a girl there before. Richard, the neighbor, was a good friend of Sirius's and was not married and had no children. At least that's what Harry thought. He stood and admired the girl for a while and was finally able to pull himself from the window. Sirius knocked on the door again.  
  
"Harry, you up," he called from outside.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Hurry up and come eat breakfast. I want you to meet someone."  
  
Harry wondered who Sirius was talking about. He pulled on his Cannonball t- shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans, patted Hedwig on the head, and sprinted out the door only to run into Sirius.  
  
"It's about time. Here these came for you." He handed Harry a large number of packages. "This one is from me," he handed Harry a small package. "Hurry up and go eat."  
  
"Who do you want me to meet?" Harry inquired while gulping down eggs.  
  
"Richard's niece. She just moved here from America. She will be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
"What year is she."  
  
" Seventh, same as you."  
  
"But she's never attended wizard school…"  
  
"She attended an American school called Merices. I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting a new classmate before going. She will probably feel lost at first so she will probably not only need a friend but also someone to help her get around."  
  
"Okay, I'll go over there now. What's her name?"  
  
"Thora."  
  
"That's an unusual name. Where did it come from."  
  
"Her grandmother gave it to her. It's a Takkye warrior's name. I don't know if she's one."  
  
"What's a Takkye warrior?"  
  
"They are warriors that are born with a mark on them somewhere that indicates what they are. They can either end up being evil or good. Most people don't bother with them because of this. It's sad really."  
  
"What chooses if they are good or evil?"  
  
"How strong they are against the evil bellowing up inside them. The weirdest thing about them is they can control dragons. That's what they use to ride into battle. They also use a special kind of flute."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Ask her. You need something to talk about."  
  
"What if she doesn't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Then I'll tell you later."  
  
Harry stepped outside, squinting in the sun. He made his way slowly across the road to where the beautiful girl was sitting. He walked up to her and she looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm…"  
  
"Harry Potter, I know," she slid a bookmark in the book she had been reading, closed it, and stood up. She brushed of the back of her pants and offered to shake Harry's hand. "I'm Thora. I like your shirt. Do you like quiditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm seeker for Gryffindor at Hogwarts." He looked down at her wrist and caught sight of a dragon shaped mark. "What's that?" He pointed to the mark.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." She quickly pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. She looked around, hoping for something to use to change the subject. She looked at the window of Harry's house and caught sight of a white owl. "You have an owl."  
  
"Yes her name's Hedwig."  
  
"I have one, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Mercury. I have another pet he makes my uncle feel a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't hurt anybody. Well, unless they were hurting me or if I tell him to."  
  
"What is he?"  
  
"You want to see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Follow me then."  
  
They walked off behind the house together. 


	3. The Pet

The Pet  
  
As they rounded the corner, Harry heard a sound that was familiar to him. He remembered a sound that was similar from his forth and first year at Hogwarts. He peaked around the corner and his mouth dropped open. He didn't know what kind it was, but he knew what it was. It was a large blue dragon with gigantic bat-like wings. It was a much smaller dragon then the ones Harry had faced in his fourth year but it was also, not as small as the Norbert.  
  
Thora caught site of the look of surprise on Harry's face and calmly said, "Blue Danish Cloud-dragon. I don't care what anyone says, he is the best kind on Earth." She walked over and lightly touched his snout. The dragon sat solemnly as she stroked its nose. Harry's expression of surprise never left his face. She looked up and saw Harry still in awe. "Do you want to pet Drake?"  
  
"That's a dragon!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he beautiful."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Oh come on. He's very gentle. You could walk up to him and slap him in the face and he wouldn't do anything unless I tell him to. He might attack, also if you were trying to kill me or hurt me. That would be without me telling him to." A sly grin came over her face.  
  
"I take it that you trained him very well." Harry finally walked over to the dragon and started petting it on the back.  
  
"I don't know. He's just spoiled and a big baby. He's very gentle, but he can be very fierce. He's usually very timid too but he looks like he's very fond of you."  
  
"So how did you get Drake? I thought they were illegal."  
  
"Uh…It all depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"Um…er…How well you can train them."  
  
"So how do you keep him here without scaring the people around?"  
  
"Camouflage and sound-proofing charms. My uncle had to do them of course. I hate that we can't use magic outside of school."  
  
Harry laughed and looked around. He looked over at Thora. She seemed to be talking to Drake. It wasn't until then that he realized how beautiful she really was. She seemed very kind. Her eyes were a piercing aqua and her short blond hair whipped around her face with the wind.  
  
He shook his head to get out of the trance and he thought of something, "What if someone looks out and sees us petting something?" he thought.  
  
"They'll think you're insane."  
  
"Did I say that aloud?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. All they see is a dog."  
  
"So you camouflaged Drake to look like a dog."  
  
"Yeah, pretty good, huh?"  
  
"If you have a sound proofing charm to prevent anyone from hearing him, how come I could still hear him?"  
  
"The barrier doesn't extend all around the house. It extends around the fence and around the side of the house and the front yard. Once you reach the corner before going to the backyard you can hear him. Why do you keep asking so many questions?"  
  
"Sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Well it kind of makes you wander," she winked at him.  
  
"Thora! We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow so you need to get ready to go to bed," Richard yelled out to the backyard.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be leaving," Harry said looking deep into her eyes. "I might see you tomorrow. I have to go to Diagon Alley too."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Harry. You know, for a celebrity you are very nice."  
  
"Thank you. I try," they laughed.  
  
"Thora!"  
  
"Shew, I'm coming! See you Harry."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He watched her run in through the back door and then made his way to the front yard and across the street. "Wait until I tell Sirius," he thought excitedly. 


	4. What Happened

1.1 What Happened  
  
The next morning Harry found some packages at the edge of his bed. In the excitement of yesterday, he had forgotten his own birthday. He looked at the names on the packages and found one from Hagrid, one from Ron, one from Hermione, and one from Sirius. He had a lot better time on his birthdays since he moved in with Sirius. Sirius not only gave him a few presents but also had been able to do things then. He had also been able to invite Ron and his other friends from Hogwarts to his house. Tomorrow he was going to invite Ron and Hermione to his house for just a small party. He also planned to invite Thora, if she would except. He wanted her to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
He began to tear into the packages on his bed. From Hagrid, he received a small box of what appeared to be models of magical creatures. Leave it to Hagrid to give him something dealing with magical creatures. Next was the package from his best friend, Ron Weasley. It contained a pack of tournament Exploding Snap cards. He opened the package from Hermione next. When he opened it, he was not at all surprised to find a book. It was an extremely large blue book. Embossed in silver on the cover, in large letters were the words How to Apparate. He opened the book to find a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought you might need this since we have to try for our licenses soon.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
2 Hermione  
  
He reached for the last present and read that it was from Sirius. He unwrapped the package and found a large wooden box. It had a beautiful oak finish, gold latches, and gold hinges. He opened the box and found the greatest quiditch set that he had ever seen. The box was lined with red velvet. He didn't know what he was going to do with it, since he didn't have anybody to play with but he loved it. He looked at it for a long time. It was a beautiful set. The snitch was held in an in a small ornate box with an antique finish. Thin gold chains held the bludgers. He closed the lid on the box and as soon as he did Sirius came to the door and said, "Harry, get up you have a visitor."  
  
He got up and put on a button-up shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked over toward Hedwig's cage. She wasn't there. "She must still be outside." He knew how much Hedwig liked to go outside and hunt at night. He put food in her tray and left his room.  
  
He ran downstairs and was amazed to find Thora and Sirius talking on the couch. "Thora?"  
  
"Hi Harry," she said happily.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Well, I found out that it was your birthday and had to get you something. I don't know what but I want to get you something. Not only that, but Richard is too busy to take me today. He's always busy. I probably won't be able to go if I can't find a way. That will be bad. Oh well…"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius with pleading eyes and said, "We're going today, aren't we."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry and tried not to laugh. "Yes we're going today. Do you want to go with us Thora?"  
  
"I don't want to be a bother to you two." She said reluctantly.  
  
"You won't be!" Harry and Sirius spoke at the simultaneously.  
  
She smiled a little and said, "If it's okay with you it's okay with me. We have to ask Richard first though."  
  
"I'll go call him and let you two talk." Sirius walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, Harry, what do you want me to get you for your birthday?" Thora asked staring intently at him. He didn't really know how to answer the question.  
  
"Nothing," he mouthed shyly.  
  
"Come on, I have to get you something."  
  
"No you don't. I just met you yesterday I'm not obligating you to get me anything."  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. "Come over here and sit with me." She said grabbing his arm and tugging slightly. She dragged him back over to the couch with her and sat down next to him. "So, tell me what you want." She stared at him with her piercing eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
She sighed deeply, leaned over, and kissed him softly on the cheek. You sweet, but I'm still getting you something." She smiled at him and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms and put on hand up to her chin, as though she were deep in thought. Harry looked at her and noticed that the sleeve of her shirt had slid down her arm. He saw the same strange mark on her wrist that he saw the first day he met her. It looked a bit like a tattoo of a black dragon. He walked toward her and looked at her arm.  
  
"Is that a tattoo?"  
  
"Huh, oh…uh… no. It's nothing," she put her arm down and pushed down her sleeve.  
  
"It looks like a dragon."  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Okay. Thora, if I may ask…"  
  
"You want to know why I moved hear, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"It's a long story. It's kind of hard to talk about but I guess I need to get used to the idea." She looked down at the floor and moved back over to the couch. Harry followed her. "You know I feel like I've known you forever Harry. I feel that I can tell you anything. I guess I can tell you about what happened."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to tell you. I don't really like it, but I'll tell you. When I was a baby, my parents wanted rid of me so my grandparents adopted me. The night my grandmother came to get me, she told my parents that she was taking me somewhere where they would never find me. They were originally from Scotland but moved to America. Anyway, four years ago when Voldemort came to power, his reign moved to all parts of the world including America. A few months ago three of his followers came to my house. You actually, probably know them. They told my grandparents to join Voldemort or be killed like all those who oppose him. They, of course, refused. They held the attackers off long enough for me to get away. I tried to fight them but they were too strong for me. I do not know what happened after that. I was knocked unconscious, when I woke up; I was in the hospital with my uncle setting in the chair beside me. He told me that my grandparents had been killed. I don't see how the followers of Voldemort could have defeated them. He wouldn't tell me how. When I would ask him, he would just grow quiet and tell me not to worry about it. Finally, I asked him what was to become of me. He looked at me in surprise, as if I should have already known. He said that my grandma had decided that if anything should happen to her and grandpa that I should live with him and attend Hogwarts, if I was still attending school. So, here I am."  
  
The kitchen door opened. Startled, they both looked toward it and there stood Sirius. "Your uncle said it was ok for you to go with us today. We had better get going."  
  
"Okay," they both said simultaneously.  
  
Sirius went back into the kitchen to get something. Thora looked at Harry with tear filled eyes. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening." 


	5. Taking a Ride on Drake

Taking a Ride on Drake  
The three of them walked toward Sirius's flying motorcycle. "Uh...Sirius how are we all three going to ride on your motorcycle all at once?" Harry asked.  
"I'm working on it," Sirius said. "Thora, you can take Buckbeak. He's tied up out back."  
"What is Buckbeak?"  
"He's a hippogriff." Harry declared. He turned to Sirius. "I don't know if she should ride him alone. I mean do you think she has had any experience with riding."  
Sirius glanced at Thora's wrist. "I'm almost positive that she knows how to ride."  
"Yeah, I've rode Drake thousands of times."  
"Well, I still don't think you should ride alone," Harry declared. Then he thought I just want to go with you.   
Thora looked over at Harry. "I've got a better idea. How about Harry rides Buckbeak, Sirius rides his motorcycle, and I can take Drake." Harry stared at her. "Or we can all take Drake. He can carry all of us; in addition, I want you both to see what it's like to ride on a dragon.  
Sirius looked nervously at Thora. "I don't really want to ride on a dragon."  
Thora smiled at him, "Don't worry. I won't force you. You can ride on Buckbeak. I'm sure that he would probably like to stretch his wings a little. Harry, would you like to take a ride on Drake?"  
He smiled broadly at her. "I would love to."  
Harry and Thora walked behind her house. She picked up a large saddle that hung on the fence. She placed it on Drake's back, kneeled down, and reached for the rest of the buckles for the saddle. She buckled the straps around his stomach and stood up. She went to the front, buckled the straps for his neck, and unhooked the chain that held him. The dragon and Harry stood quietly, Harry watched Thora as she walked around preparing the dragon. The dragon seemed content with the attention he received from Thora. She held out her hand and aloud the dragon to take something from it.   
"What did you give him?" Harry asked curiously.  
"That was a dog biscuit. Believe it or not, he loves them." She slid the bridal into the mouth of the dragon and stroked his nose softly. She walked to Drake's side and slid one of her feet into the stirrups. She hoisted herself onto the dragon's back and onto the saddle. She sat there for a few minutes looking around. She seemed to be checking that everything was okay. When she was satisfied, she offered her hand to Harry to help him up. He took it graciously and she pulled him up. He was amazed at how strong she was for she did not look that strong. He threw his leg over the dragon.   
"Hold on as tight as you can." He slid his arms around her slender waist. He tightened his grip. "You're very strong," she said to him. She held the reigns in her hands. She made sure that Harry was holding tight to her. She snapped the reigns once and they were off. It was faster then that Harry had ever flown, even on his Firebolt. He closed his eyes and felt the wind whip around his face. He loved this new experience. He had never felt anything like this before, even when riding his Firebolt.   
Then he felt them level off. He opened his eyes slowly and found them above the clouds. He had not been up this high in the sky since his second year when he and his best friend, Ron Weasley, had taken a ride in the Weasley's flying Anglia. Thora controlled Drake with great ease. Harry could tell that she was very experienced with riding. He was sitting behind the dragon's wings, which were relatively stationary. Harry looked down and saw the streets of London below. A thought suddenly crossed Harry's mind. "Does she know where Diagon Alley is?"  
"Of course I know where it is."  
"What?"  
"I keep doing that. I can never tell if people are just thinking or talking unless I look at them."  
"Can you read my mind."  
"Well, yeah. I guess I should have told you sooner but I didn't know if it would scare you or not. Most of the time, when I tell someone they usually don't want to be around me."  
"Thora, are you able to read minds all the time?"  
"It fades in and out. I'm still working on controlling it. Usually when I can hear the thoughts of others is when I concentrate hard on them or when I am relaxed, as I am now. Sometimes I can if I'm not thinking about it. If it is not by accident, I only read minds for frivolous reasons. I actually think that it's not right to read minds for personal gain."  
Harry smiled at how respectable Thora was. He looked over the dragon's side and realized that they were almost at the Leaky Cauldron. Thora began to allow Drake's altitude to decrease until they had reached the alley behind the small inn. 


	6. Animal Communication

This is to answer a couple of questions/comments:  
  
In answer to Ankou's question, yes I did create Thora's history by myself.  
  
To Insomniac, I love dragons too. Also, good luck with making those guys leave your mind alone.  
  
Animal Communication  
  
Harry raised his wand and was just about to strike the brick that would open the entrance to Diagon Alley when Thora suddenly spoke up, "Shouldn't we wait for Sirius?"  
  
Harry lowered his arm and looked at her, "I guess your right. I was just in a hurry to show you Diagon Alley." He looked around the alley. "What do you think we should do with Buckbeak and Drake."  
  
Thora looked quickly around the alley. "Maybe we can have Sirius to camouflage them some how. I'm thinking they should be alley cats. What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry looked around the alley at all of the cats. "How are we going to tell the difference between the real cats, Drake, and Buckbeak?"  
  
Thora looked around the alley and finally said, "I know how I can find Drake but we probably should put some kind of marks on Buckbeak to be able to distinguish him." She began to look carefully at all of the cats. She seemed to be studying their characteristics. As she studied each of them she would stoop down and pet each of them. Each of the cats seemed to enjoy the attention they received from Thora. She looked down at the last cat. She got down on her knees and stroked its head lightly. It purred softly as she placed her hands under its stomach and lifted it up. She held it close to her body and stroked its back softly.  
  
"I always want to keep one."  
  
Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I see alley cats, I always want to keep one."  
  
"Why is it that you do not?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that it's sick or something. I guess it's just an old habit. I couldn't have a cat at Merices, for some reason they wouldn't allow it." She hugged the cat closer to her. She smiled slightly. "My grandmother was allergic to them, strange, a witch that's allergic to a cat. I always wanted one though. I guess that I'm kind of afraid that a cat and Mercury wouldn't get along to well also."  
  
"You can take a cat to Hogwarts. Is Richard allergic to cats?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Why don't you keep that one? I'm sure that Mercury would be fine with it."  
  
"It's a her."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You'll probably think that it's ridiculous that I have so many abilities, but I can communicate with animals. That is how I got Mercury. I was walking around in the forest behind my house in America. I said something and heard someone talking. I turned around and there on the branch behind me was a huge barn owl. I was surprised to find an owl wide- awake in broad daylight. I was also amazed to find that we could have a complete conversation and understand each other. You would not believe how much an owl knows. We talked for a long time and I finally asked him if he wanted to come home with me. He said he would think about it and if he did, he would return to the same spot the next day when the sun rose to noon. When I went back the next day, he wasn't there. I got ready to leave when he landed on the branch directly in front of me. He apologized for being late and climbed onto my arm. I asked him what his name was and he said Mercury. I understood why, seeing as they're messengers."  
  
"How did you acquire so many abilities?"  
  
"It comes with being… Never mind."  
  
"With being what?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Not right now anyway."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"There's Sirius!" They watched closely as they saw eagle wing of the hippogriff lower him closer and closer to them. 


End file.
